The Smash Trial
by The Hobbit from 221B
Summary: Princess Peach is pumped from the last Smash Bros. But when the contestants are called back so quickly after the last one, something isn't right. Peach quickly learns that this Smash Bros. isn't quite like the others. This one has a real penalty. This one, worlds and lives are at stake. This one, no one survives. Love is to be lost, friendships to be crushed and hope, to vanish...


Peach sits at her rather large table in her bedroom. She continues to write to her great friend Princess Daisy, they hadn't seen each other in so long due to a rather recent 'Smash Bros.' competition. An alarm sounds through the quiet castle, Peach looks up, a smile spreads across her face. She drops her quill and rushes out of her bedroom, sprinting, she gets to a large door, Peach shoves it open. A large dark room, the only lights are illuminating the trophy cabinets. Peach picks up her parasol and a clip. She attaches her parasol to her dress, then approaches a large button that reads _GO! _Peach strikes it with her fist, a beam of light covers the mini circular platform in the centre of the room. Peach makes sure she's got everything she needs. They'll change her dress on the way there. Peach walks to the platform, she lifts her right foot up to take a step, she takes a deep breath and holds on to it. She closes her eyes, exhales and steps forward on to the platform. Facing forwards, Peach prepares herself for the jolt upwards, _1, 2, 3, _Peach is flung in to the air, the roof opening only just in time. _I really need to get the sorted out. _Peach thinks as she considers her near death experience.

Peach lands in her usual spot, Mushroom Kingdom Post. A laser beam covers her dress, imprinting the fancy dress design they assigned Peach. She spins around and finally spots Mario, "Mario!" She calls out, reaching towards him, he continues walking, completely ignoring her. She watches him walk away. A gloved hand appears on the princess's shoulder, and she turns her head to find Luigi standing there. "It's okay, Mario's been acting weird since last Smash Bros. He'll come around, just you wait and see." Luigi sooths, "I sure hope so," the princess replies. Luigi smiles then continues out the door, Peach follows. She swings around, looking for her dear friend Zelda. Finally, Peach spots her from across the room, she approaches Zelda, "Your Majesty," Peach curtsies. "My Toadstool Princess," Zelda curtsies back. The two girls giggle and head to their usual chairs in the corner of the room. Minutes late Rosalina appears next to them, Luma hanging by her side. "Ladies," Rosalina bows, waving her wand, "Good to see you," Peach chimes. "Great to see you again." Zelda adds. "What do you think we're doing here, so early after last time?" Zelda asks to no one in particular, "Don't know, but we're mega excited to be here again." Rosalina gestures to her and Luma then takes a seat next to her friends. The girls chatter for a while as the other Smash Bros. contestants come through to their post. A small monkey wearing a red hat swings across the room and lands on Peach, "Diddy!" Peach exclaims as she hugs the monkey, "where's Donkey?" Peach asks, Zelda reaches over to pet the monkey as an ape shadow appears over them, "Hi Donkey!" Peach exclaims, she hands the monkey to Zelda, as Peach jumps up to hug the ape. Donkey makes ape noises as Peach lets go. "All males, all males. Please follow the red arrow lights along the ground." A booming voice commands, Diddy swings up on to Donkey's shoulder. The pair makes sad, parting ape, monkey noises then walk away to follow the lights. Zelda spots Link out of the corner of her eye. "Link!" She calls, she runs up to him, he turns around, "Zelda," he says, Zelda pecks him on the cheek, "See ya in there," she says playfully. He smiles at her, Mario grabs his arm and drags him into the next room. Zelda stares after him, watching him leave her behind. An electric light flashes next to her, the small Pokémon runs after the group. Only six girls remained, Samus, Zelda, Peach, Rosalina, Trainer and Sheik. The girls stand around, waiting for their turn to go in. "Well, well, well. Looks like little Miss Princess is back." Trainer says to Peach, "and your 'boyfriend' didn't even say good bye." The Trainer snickers, "Stop it." Rosalina buts in, "back down Rosalina," Zelda whispers.

Rosalina backs off, Samus looks up. "The lights!" She chimes, the girls look down at the floor, and there are the glowing red arrows. "About time," Sheik mutters, "All females, all females. Please follow the red arrows. The six girls file in to the spacious room. The girls stand straight in a line and face the front. Toad stand in front of them, he claps his hands, and another Toad walks out, dragging a rather large bag of weapons. "Their names are engraved on their assigned weapons." Toad states, the other Toad drags the bag to Sheik, he dives in to the bag and rustle around. The Toad wiggles out with a belt, daggers and throwing knives nestled in place, he hands it to Sheik. She fastens the belt on her waist. Next is Samus, the Toad finds guns and heavy machinery and shoves it at Samus. "Why are we getting these? Aren't we just supposed to beat each other? You know like, break some ribs, and fracture each other. These look designed to kill each other." Samus questions, "Because they are. You have to kill each other, for real. You must end each other and the reigning Smash Bros. champion will continue to live in their world. There will only be one world to continue, and that is the world of the champion." Toad explains, Peach's eyes widen and she steps back, "I can't kill anyone! Not my friends! I can't do that! Wha-what if we refuse?" Peach cries, "You will be taken to the Master and disposed of immediately." The Toad explains, the weapons Toad approaches Peach, "a sword and a sheath for you" the toad says. "You can use your parasol too." He assures her, Peach takes the sword and put it in the sheath, and she ties it around her waist. "I will take this sword, but I shall not kill." Peach replies, Zelda is then handed a bow with a sheath full of arrows. Rosalina is handed a staff, "this has the same magic as your wand, your can use this to hit your opponents too." The Toad smiles, Trainer is then handed a small knife. "You're athletic and can dodge, punch and kick like no body else. This is for extreme emergencies." The Toad says. "Now, if you'd follow me." Toad orders, the girls follow, they approach multiple portals. "You will go through portals and be met with your next opponent. Sometimes we'll do teams. But from this moment on, you die, or they die." A wicked smile creeps on Toads mouth, "bye!" he chimes.

The girls leap through the portals, Peach is rather reluctant, but she wants a chance to live, not be served to the Master. Peach lands in a village, she spins around praying for a team and that she's teamed with someone she likes. Suddenly, she spots the Pikmin and Olimar, she rationalises who she has to kill, this lot was annoying anyway. The team charges at Peach, in fear she jumps up and climbs on to the shade, she draws her sword. Olimar and the Pikmin follow her, she swings the heavy sword, decapitating two of the Pikmin. Olimar charges at her, ninja stars in hand, Peach jumps to the roof. Olimar throws one of the stars, Peach dodges, the last Pikmin jumps at her, baring his teeth, he goes to bite her. With one clean swing, Peach slices the Pikmin in half. Olimar screams and throws another star, Peach deflects it with her sword. Olimar leaps at her and throws yet another star, the star clips her dress, tearing a hole in the bottom. Peach thrusts her sword at Olimar and impales him, blood sprays all over her. Peach stares at the body on her sword, she gently pushes him off. He falls back on to the roof, then rolls off the side on to the ground. His body creates a portal in to the next battle, Peach stares in to it, wondering where she'll go and who her opponent is. With one gulp of air, Peach jumps in.

She takes in her surroundings, an indoor stadium. Suddenly, a dragon appears, Charizard. Peach hoped to not have to fight a Pokémon, but here she is. The dragon smells her and spins around, Peach gets in a fighting stance. _It's just a dragon. It's just a dragon. _She thinks, without warning the dragon unleashes his fire Peach turns and runs to get away. _Fire is his main attack. Probably. Likely, _she thinks. Peach charges at the Pokémon, he swipes at her. She gets away with a scratch, the over grown Pokémon boils the fire inside, Peach leaps at the dragon, the dragon breathes fire, and the back bottom of her dress is light on fire, burning her legs. She drives the sword right through its chest, blood sprays everywhere, covering Peach. The dragon lets out a scream which fills the stadium, the dress burns more and more. The sword rips through the dragon and Peach lands on the ground, she rolls on the ground to stop the flames, eventually, they stop. Peach stands, cheers sound through the stadium from the audience. The dragon explodes in to a black portal, funny, all the other portals were white. Peach checks her dress, up to her knees on the back, have been completely burnt off, her legs have burns, but not too serious. Peach walks to the portal, examining it, she gets sucked in, but not by her own accord.

Peach finds herself on a race track. She notices a slim, feminine figure, her eyes focus, Zelda. Zelda stands facing Peach, "Zelda… no… not you." Tears well in Peach's eyes, Link comes out from behind Zelda. "It's a team battle," Link says, Peach turns around, Yoshi stands behind her. Yoshi runs at Link, mouth open, ready to bite. Zelda pushes Link out of the way just as Yoshi bites down hard on Zelda's arm, she screams. Peach runs to Yoshi, trying to pull him off her arm, Yoshi refuses to let go, Link draws his sword and beheads Yoshi. The head falls to the ground, Peach holding his body. Link lifts his sword above his head, he's about to bring it down on Peach but he looks in to her frightful eyes. "Link…no." Zelda breathes, "we can make it through together! Get out alive and return home. Bring an end to this scheme." Zelda says, trying to calm Link. "The portal won't open until one team is dead…" Link mutters, he brings the sword above his head again, an arrow finds its mark in his calf. He screams and drops to the ground, Peach catches him. "Zelda he's dying! The arrows are poisoned!" Peach cries, Zelda rushes to Link, she rips the arrow out of his leg and blood spews everywhere. Zelda unravels the strands of hair left out of her hair do, and uses the wraps as a bandage on Link's leg. Peach stands up and takes Yoshi's body to his head. She draws her sword and stabs Yoshi through the heart. Yoshi's soul bursts into a portal. "The heart… If we are in another situation like this we stab the heart and unleash the soul." Zelda gets Link to stand up, she takes him to the portal, "we need to figure out how to break the portals. Manipulate them. Maybe then we could pick where we go. If we find the Master then we could destroy him and save everyone… that's left alive." Zelda proposes, the three go through the portal, Zelda supporting Link's weight.

The three find themselves outside of Peach's castle. _I can't possibly be home…_ Peach thinks, tears well in her eyes as she sees the familiar flowers and landscape. She takes a deep breath, it may look like home, but certainly doesn't smell like it. Bowser appears out of nowhere, he roars. "Get Link to safety. Run to the castle, follow the stair case to the top. You see the tallest point? That's where you're trying to go. You'll be safe." Peach commands, she turns to face Bowser, "PREPARE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOU-YOU OVER GROWN TURTLE!" Peach screams at Bowser, Zelda and Link take off towards the castle. Peach steps forward, sword in hand, parasol close to her. She looks up at her lifelong villain, she'd have no problem using his soul to get around. She runs at him, then drives her sword through his right foot. "For kidnapping me!" She yells, she runs to the other side of him and cuts off his tail, Bowser wails and tries to light fire to the princess. "For Mario!" She screams at him, "and finally-" Peach is cut off by Bowser's grasp on her torso. She thrashes to get out, he brings her to his eye level, and he draws in a breath, he's about to light fire to the princess but is interrupted by Zelda's cry to Link. He stands behind Bowser, and shoves his sword in Bowser's shell, Link coughs up blood due to the poison and Bowser falls to the ground in pain. He squeezes Peach tighter then lets her go. Zelda rushes to Link, he falls to the ground. Zelda gets to Link and sinks to her knees she picks him up to her arms. "Link no… don't… don't leave… Don't… leave… Please… don't leave… me." Zelda whispers to a dying Link in her arms. She cries, tears stream down her face, "don't go Link! We have our whole lives ahead of us! Think of Hyrule… our home… Don't leave me! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry. I didn't know they were poisoned…" Zelda continues. A tear falls off Zelda's face on to Link's, landing under his eye so he too looks like he's crying. Zelda closes his eyes, she kisses his forehead as tears run out of her eyes. Peach looks on to the two on the ground. A rumbling sounds from behind Peach. Bowser. How could she forget about her arch enemy? Bowser crunches something in his hands and drops it to the ground. Three portals open. Bowser leaps through the left one, "Zel… Zelda, there's portals. We have to go through them. We've got to find Rosalina." Peach says, Zelda doesn't let Link go. "Zelda…" Peach breathes, "I can't leave him. I'll find a way to get to you. Please go on without me Peach…"Zelda says, never taking her eyes off Link. "I'm not leaving without you." Peach states, she grabs Zelda by the arm and tears her away from Link and drags her to the middle portal. Zelda thrashes and screams to be let go, but Peach just ignores. Peach throws Zelda in to the portal and follows her.

Peach and Zelda fall through the portal, Zelda's tears fly off her face and hit Peach. They hit the ground hard. Peach looks around, Rosalina's world. "Peach…" a faint voice says, "Rosalina!" Peach yells, searching frantically, she finally finds her other friend. Rosalina lies on the ground, her right sleeve has been ripped off. She has charring all over her skin and dress. Her staff lies inches away from her fingertips. "Please stars! Help her! Give her energy! Power! She needs to survive!" Peach screams at the stars. They start falling, heading for the planet, no, heading for Rosalina. The falling stars shoot through her heart. A nice, clean energy boost. Rosalina jumps up, "well, I needed that." Rosalina laughs, "where's Zelda?" She asks, Peach leads her to Zelda. Zelda sits, a single tear rolls down her face. "How do we get out of here?" Zelda asks, Rosalina retrieves her staff, she twirls it around and around, muttering something. "The stars can create portals." Rosalina says, "But only throughout the galaxy." Zelda states, "no, they can connect to other portals. Like the Smash Bros. ones." Rosalina replies, the stars come down and create a circle, they explode white light and form a portal. The three girls run, head on. Turn by turn, they leap in.

Samus stands above the girls, guns pointed at their heads. Zelda's the only one without a gun point blank at her face. She stands up, "Samus, we can help you. We can manipulate the portals, create our own. We can get back to our normal lives." Zelda tries to reason, "no. We can never return to our normal lives… not after this. My world will be the last one standing and no one is going to stop me." Samus says, "and what about our worlds? Our lives?" Peach asks, "what about everyone else?" She adds, "if the others are dead, then how are they going to know about their world?" Samus asks rhetorically, "they'll die knowing their world is dying with them!" Peach yells, "so I should care about other people's lives when mine is also on the line?" Samus asks, "we can end this, if you join us." Rosalina adds. "Please," Peach says. "Sorry, but there's only one person making it out of this world… And it's going to be me." Samus says as she points a gun at Peach. Zelda loads her bow and fires it at Samus, hitting her right in the chest. She stumbles back, the poison overloads her body, gets into the blood stream, and then dies. "You-you, you saved me." Peach directs at Zelda, "I wasn't about to let someone else I care about die in the same day." Zelda shrugs, pain rips through her voice at the thought of Link. Samus's body explodes into the next portal, black. Dammit. The girls jump through, but Peach, the last one to jump, is snatched right out of the air and pulled back. She screams and thrashes, but the other two have already been transported through.

Pit carries her through the air, Peach eventually gives up on trying to get away. She's too high in the sky now. For if she was dropped, she'd die. Dying seemed like a good option but not when Mario, Zelda, Rosalina, Luigi, Diddy and Donkey were around. Not while her Kingdom still stands. Pit starts to head downwards, finally he sets her down on the tip of a tree. "Why did you take me away?" Peach asks, "because I know your plan and there are rules for a reason."

"What plan?"

"To stop the Smash Bros. and return to normal lives."

"That sounds like a good plan, I might try it."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing dumb. I'm asking questions."

Pit draws his sword and starts hacking part of the tree. While he hacks away, Peach draws her own sword and stabs the angel. Blood explodes out of his back. Peach leaps and grabs the falling angel. He should soften the impact. They fall and fall and fall, the clouds whir past, blending in to one giant sheet of white. The blood on the back of Pit soaks in to Peach's dress. The ground comes in to sight. A large body of water next to land, Peach can't determine which one she'll land on, but she prays for the water. Splash! The two fall in to the water. Darkness encases Peach as she sinks further and further in to the water. Her dress is caught on his armour. She tugs and tugs, it won't come lose. Peach desperately needs air. Tears form in her eyes, she can't die like this. Not in a sea of darkness, drowning. They reach the bottom, Peach continues to pull. Finally the wretched dress rips, she swims to the top, desperately needing air, and she climbs out of the water. Her once beautiful gown now a knee length dress with other peoples blood all over it. Her gloves now partially red, black and brown, but her crown has managed to stay on her head. Peach stares at the sky, dusk has fallen. She wonders if her friends are safe, she even spares a thought to Daisy. Peach begins to shiver, she gets up and takes in her surroundings. An island. Peach wanders around, looking for any escape, any signs of a portal. Night has firmly settled by the time Peach finds a cave, she settles down right next to the rocks, praying for some warmth. The next morning, Peach wakes with a start. A loud boom stirred her from her slumbers. Peach draws her sword, ready to attack. She comes out of the cave. A portal stands there, swirling in all its pure white glory. Peach walks to the portal, hoping it will get her off the island. Hoping it will lead her to her friends. She holds her breath and walks through.

She comes out the other side, still on the island but in company. Donkey Kong sounds through the jungle, followed by a piercing scream. Peach runs as fast as she can toward the noise, slicing vines and everything in the way. She sees a fallen Diddy Kong, lying on the ground. She cradles him and looks at his eyes, "it's going to be okay, we're going to make it through." She sooths the monkey, the monkey winces and a heart broken face washes over Diddy. He's so little, so young. Donkey leaps from the trees, and lands in front of Peach, he makes crazy ape noises and snarls at her. Peach clings to Diddy tighter, and moves back up against a tree. Donkey comes closer, death written all over his face, blood staining his once perfect brown hair. "Donkey please! It's me, Peach!" She cries, "if we're going to make it out, we have to work together!" She pleads, "please Donkey! It's me, Peach! Your friend." She tries to reason, the ape ignores. The ape brings his hands high above his head, about to squash the princess. "Donkey, no!" She screams, cradling Diddy closer to her. The ape sees his best friend, sadness washes over him. Donkey cries in to the air, and reaches for his best friend. Peach hands Diddy over and Donkey hugs him. Peach places a hand on the apes arm and gives him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. He fell to the ground, he was already gone…" Peach says, attempting to sooth the ape. The ape coughs up blood, and collapses to the ground, "Donkey!" Peach exclaims, standing behind him is Trainer. "So you decided to finally show up." She scoffs, "Well, we won anyway," Trainer says. "I'm on no team of yours." Peach states, "well, they were on the same team, and you're the only one else around." Blood oozes from Donkey's back, Trainer takes the knife out of his back. The Kong's burst in to portals, "one each." Trainer says before running through Donkey's portal, Peach kneels on the ground and starts to sob. She wishes she could hug them, but she can't, they're portals now. They'll never have a physical body again. No proper burial, nothing. Forever to wander as portals. Peach wipes the tears away and walks through Diddy's portal.

Peach finds herself on a platform in the sky. Fox stands before her, gun in hand. He jumps around, platform off platform, trying to shoot Peach. He finally hit her in the shoulder, her puffy, pink left sleeve has been blown off, but only minor injuries to the shoulder though. Peach continues to jump, float and dodge her way around the stage. She reaches for her sword, it's gone. She left it on the island, good thing she's got a parasol though. Peach unclips the parasol and wields it as if it is a sword. She jumps up to the highest platform, and watches as Fox tries to catch up to her. Timing it perfectly, Peach uses gravity to make a final blow. She swings her parasol and hits Fox right on the temple. The force kills him stone dead. He falls on to the bottom platform, but he slips off the edge due to his weight. Peach lands on the edge too, she balances and doesn't fall off. Fox's body explodes in to a portal. The portal hangs in mid-air. Peach looks over, she sees the portal and attempts to justify staying on the platform. But unless she wants to starve to death, she's got to jump. With a breath and a missed heartbeat, Peach jumps. Peach is a few inches off the portal, she swings the parasol in, and the portal des the rest of the work.

Peach finds herself in the Pokémon stadium, different from the earlier one. Pikachu stands facing her, electric volts shoot up his tail, ready to strike. Zelda and Rosalina burst out of a portal behind Peach, they all topple over on each other. The girls stand up, by the time they sorted themselves out, Pikachu was gone. The Pokémon zips in to view for a moment. The girls back together, searching. "OW!" Rosalina yells, lightning zipping around her foot, Zelda loads her bow, looking through the seats, searching for electricity. At the first sign of light, she shoots. Zelda re-loads her bow, and continues searching. Rosalina looks on the other side of the stadium, staff in hand. Peach stands her ground, just in case he came back. Pikachu surfaces, electrocuting Peach, she wacks in his general direction. Zelda spins around and lets an arrow fly, Pikachu dodges and charges for Zelda, she re-loads and fires again. She grazes his cheek. Rosalina sends her magic at Pikachu, it hits him. Severely injured, he lies on the ground, unmoving except for his breathing. Peach and Zelda rush over to examine him. His breathing becomes fainter with every breath. He stops breathing, his body explodes in to the next portal.

The three girls stand face to face with Luigi, Mario and… Bowser. Luigi wields a soul vacuum, Mario a sword and Bowser doesn't wield anything. Tears well in Peach's eyes at the sight of Mario, he faces the other way. Zelda begins to load her bow, Rosalina brings her staff close to her chest. Peach stands, completely exposed, now would be the perfect time to kill her. She just stands and stares at Mario, wanting to move closer to him, she reaches out, he steps back. Bowser is the first to strike, he puffs out fire, Zelda pushes Peach out of the way and Zelda gets burnt, her hair burning away and her back blazing bright. She drops and screams and rolls around trying to put the fire out. Rosalina blasts Bowser, he stumbles back. Luigi moves and stomps Zelda stomach, she gasps for air and wraps her arms around herself. Peach spins and punches Luigi in the face before she even knows what she's doing. Rosalina strikes Mario, he takes the blow then punches her stomach, as she bends over to cradle her it, Mario knees her in the face. Bowser launches forward and sets the large, open area ablaze. Luigi continues to attack Zelda, hardly giving her time to prepare for the next blow, let alone enough time to defend herself. Mario beats up Rosalina as Peach tries to pull him off. He shoves her away and she falls back, landing on Bowser. He picks her up and squeezes her, not to kill her, but torcher her. The girls continue to be beaten, screams and whimpers fill the open air. Zelda lies beaten, bloody and bruised, tears roll down her face, she's in too much pain to even scream. Rosalina tries to stand, but every time she comes close, Mario knocks her down, Rosalina gives up trying. Peach is thrown to the ground, she doesn't if she dies. She watched her friends get beaten up by her other friends. She's watched people she cares about die and she couldn't do anything. The pain is too much, but the betrayal cuts her deeper than anything else. Mario, Luigi and Bowser walk away, Zelda is lying on the ground, blood pools around her, staining her dress. She reaches for her bow, and takes an arrow from her sheath. She loads her bow, pulls the string back, and with her last breath, she releases. The arrow finds its mark, Luigi's heel. He screams as the poison travels through his body. Within minutes, he's dead. "LUIGI!" Rosalina unexpectedly screams, tears run out of her eyes. Mario kneels next to his dead brother, he looks upon his lifeless face. He takes his dead brother in his arms, and hugs him close, "goodbye my dear, dear brother. I know you felt like I didn't care… like… I didn't want you around." Mario chokes on his words, "because I did… I always wanted you at my side. I always wanted my brother with me! I love you Luigi. You were… and always will be my best friend…" Mario cries, Peach rolls over to see a crying Mario, she wants to hug him, be there for him but she can hardly move. Mario lies his brother on the ground and walks away, catching up to Bowser. "Peach struggles to sit up, some of her organs have been permanently damaged, but nothing she can't handle. She finally stands up, her legs threatening to buckle, she takes a step, then another and another. She begins to walk at a regular pace, she tries to run but it hurts too much. Rosalina sit up, struggling. She glances over at Zelda, they'd only met once before, they became friends but there wasn't enough time to build a true, strong relationship. She looks at Peach, a friend she's had for a while, but nothing could come between her and Zelda, nothing could come between her a Daisy. And nothing in the entire universe was going to tear her and Mario apart. And that's why Peach is struggling to him, to protect him. Rosalina gets on her hands and knees, from that position she tries to stand. Peach continues towards Mario, "MARIO!" Peach screams, tears swirl in her eyes, "MARIO!" She cries again and again, each time he ignores her. Attempting to run again, she gets a quicker pace. _Just keep going. _Peach thinks, _Think of Mario, Daisy, Rosalina… Zelda. You have to get to Mario, destroy Bowser once and for all. And finish the Smash Bros. _Peach continues, she pushes herself harder and harder. Rosalina stands up, "Peach! Let him go!" Rosalina cries, pain shrieks through her body, she even begins to envy Zelda. Peach is well past Luigi, almost at Mario, she pushes herself to run. Her internal damage is almost too much to bare. The only reason Peach is going now, is for Mario. Bowser stops Mario and they turn to face each other. Bowser points his claw at Mario's stomach, then stabs Mario with his own claw. "NO!" Peach screams, a metre away from the two. Bowser removes his claw and drops the body, Peach only just catches the body. She winces in pain as the body hits her. She kneels over Mario, Mario only just alive. "Please Mario, we'll make it through. We'll get out and go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, where-where we'll live happily together. Okay?" Peach whispers to Mario, "Peach…" Mario raises his hand and touches her cheek. "I'm… I'm… sorry…" Mario whispers with his last breath. "M-M-Mario?" Peach looks at the body, she shakes it. "MARIO!" She screams "Don't! Don't go! Don't leave! Mario!" She continues to cry. Tears rush out of her eyes, she wails and screams his name. Continuously crying, don't go! Peach hugs his body, her tears soak through his clothes. "Please… don't go… I-I… I love you." Peach whispers, she clings to the body. Her crown rolls off her head and lands next to Mario's body. Rosalina stands and stares, knowing what Peach is saying. Rosalina stumbles to Luigi's body, taking in the sight. She thinks about how much she loved him but, because he loved someone else, she could never tell. Rosalina strokes his face, wishing he knew how she felt. Peach clings to Mario, she's given up hope. She just doesn't care, she wants to end it, and her world will die just like everyone else's. She doesn't have the will to live. _But if Zelda was here, Mario was here, Daisy or Luigi were here. They would keep going. I have to go on, for my friends. _Peach reasons, she kisses Mario's forehead and let the final tear drop. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Peach rises, and steps over Mario, she walks, remembering which direction Bowser went. She casts one look over the area, Mario's body lies motionless. Zelda, motionless. Luigi, motionless. Rosalina cries over his body, Peach starts to think,_ did Rosalina love Luigi? That would explain why she couldn't hurt him. _

Peach brings her mind back to the mission at hand. She keeps walking, finally she finds a large gate, and she pushes it open. She gets to the doors, they too open. She walks inside and follows the long, red rug. It leads to a set of wooden doors. They're already open, she walks inside. And there sitting on a hefty throne is Bowser. He rises from his seat, Peach eyes a group of swords on the wall. Bowser charges, Peach ducks and heads for the swords. She spins around just in time for her to cut Bowser's fingers off. He shrieks and in that moment Peach gets to the other side of Bowser and shoves her sword right where Link hit him before. He continues to scream and she moves to the other side of Bowser and thrusts her sword in to his chest. Blood sprays everywhere. She moves out of the way so she can let her wretched villain fall without herself getting hurt. Blood continues to leak out of his wounds. An elevator opens behind Peach, two girls step out. Trainer and Sheik approach Peach. Peach positions a fighting stance. Trainer does the same, Sheik reaches for her blades. Sheik throws a knife, grazes Peach's shoulder. Peach runs at the two, they go to grab her but she slips between them. Peach cuts open Trainer's calf and slits Sheik's thigh. Trainer spins and punches Peach in the face. Sheik kicks Peach off her feet. Peach clings to her sword and as Trainer goes to stomp on Peach, she swings her sword and cuts off Trainer's foot, she falls back screeching, blood leaking everywhere. Peach gets to her feet as Sheik pulls out another knife. Peach dodges the knife headed for her head and spins to the back of Sheik. It happens all too fast. Peach stabs Sheik through the back, then tears the sword out to the side, ripping out Sheik's intestines, blood vomits everywhere. Peach launches over to Trainer, and with one, clean sweep, Peach decapitates her. Blood spews everywhere, it pools around the three dead bodies in the room. Peach's dress no longer pink, but red and brown, her golden hair now stained red. Peach calls the elevator, and steps inside. She continues upwards for ages.

Peach eventually steps out of the elevator, she feels like she's in space. She steps on to a lengthy platform. Bright swirls of orange, blue, purple, black and white shine over the platform. "Well Peach… you've made it this far. I've seen the blood shed you've caused, rather brutal… Princess. I thought your kind was meant to be… the opposite of violence." A voice booms from every point around her. A hand appears, Master Hand, followed by another, Crazy Hand. "It seems you lack hope. I would too, if I had to kill people and watch people I care for die." He continues, "I have hope!" Peach yells, "if you have hope, then where is your crown? You see your crown has magic inside. It is the crown of hope. It is to rest upon a princess's head until she loses hope. Once her hope is lost, then the crown shall fall. Have you not heard the tale?

_A golden crown to lay forever_

_A crown of blue and red stones_

_To rest upon the princess _

_'Till her hope is gone_

_Let the crown fall_

_As it has no home_

_It the heart _

_Where hope is gone_

You had the crown, the crown is gone. So it should be easy to crush you. I'm mean, who'd have hope when everyone they care about is dead?" A bright light shines between Peach and the hands. Pictures of every contestant in the Smash Bros. flash through the light. Then, after all the Smash Bros. contestants are through, pictures of Daisy and Peach's mother and father appear. "Here I am showing you the deceased. The long dead." He starts again, "Daisy isn't dead… And Rosalina could fight." Peach says, "no… she couldn't fight. And neither could Daisy, she had no experience." The voice laughs. Tears swell in Peach's eyes, everyone she cares for is dead. No, Master Hand is just playing tricks on her. She has to have hope, now more than ever. "I wouldn't blame you if you surrender to me… Everyone you care for is gone. What hope is there left?" Peach wipes the tears away, pulls her sword to her face. "I may have lost hope for a moment! In that dreaded moment! But as long as I am living! I will always have hope!" Peach yells at Master hand, she closes her eyes. A bright shining light emerges over her head, her golden crown, shinier than ever, gleams upon her head. _Please my friends. The small strength you had left as you died. Lend it to me! Please souls, help me in this moment. Give me your remaining strength! Please! _Peach thinks, suddenly, Peach is found with a new found strength, her eyes flash open. Then, the greatest battle in all history took place. The battle of Princess Peach and Master Hand. They fight, dodge, strike. Peach cuts off some of his fingers and blood pours everywhere, Peach constantly missing lasers and punches. Finally, Peach leaps atop Crazy hand and drives her sword through the middle of the hand. A loud, booming scream slices the air. She tears the hand apart, stabbing it repetitively as blood sprays in to the air. Crazy Hand crashes to the ground, blood oozing out. Peach turns around in time to see Master Hand shooting lasers at her. She rolls out of the way as Master Hand comes down. In the few moments Master Hand is on the ground, Peach grabs one of his fingers and climbs on to the hand. She brings the sword down through the middle of the hand. She repeats what she did to Crazy Hand, screams pierce the air. Master Hand crashes to the ground. Blood spews out of the wounds. Peach, now battered and bruised even more collapses to the ground, needing air, sleep. To even wake up and find that this whole things was just an extraordinary nightmare. Peach sits up and looks around, both hands lying in lakes of blood, motionless. Peach spots a glint behind the hands, she gets up, sword in hand, and approaches the glint. She finds that it's a door left slightly open, she pushes it open.

A large room filled with computers and technical machinery lies behind the door. Peach wanders through the huge room, examining the computers. Each computer was assigned a contestant. Peach spots the two computers assigned to Zelda and Rosalina. She looks on to their dead bodies. Zelda lies with her eyes wide open, her stomach crushed and her body bloody. The computer on the left holds a frame for Rosalina, lying over Luigi's body. Tears stained her face, Peach looks for what may have killed her, and a knife sticks out of Rosalina's back. On the right of Zelda's assigned computer lies Link's assigned computer. He rest on the yellow dirt leading to Peach's palace. The sun beams down on him. Peach tears herself away from the screens and heads for the back of the room. The line of computers end and a massive heart lies faintly beating in a glass tube filled with murky water. Wires and cables connect to the tube and some connect to the heart. Peach finds the control table, a button in the middle reads, _The Heart. _Peach presses the button and the water drains out, filling large tubs next to it. The heart starts to shrivel but keeps beating. Peach breaks the glass and the shrivelling heart falls out. She stabs it, blood flies through the air, splattering her face. She keeps hacking and hacking until it lies open, not beating. She starts to weep. Her tears clashing with the fresh blood on her facing, making it run down. She sinks to her knees and cries and cries. Letting her tears flow for all those her tears had not yet flown for. They even fall for those she's already cried for. She thinks about Zelda, Rosalina, Mario, Link, Donkey, Diddy, Luigi, and Samus. She even cries for those she didn't know, Marth, Kirby, Toon Link from Hyrule's Mirror world, Pikachu and every other Pokémon. She weeps for her villains and those she killed. Trainer, Sheik, Bowser, Olimar and the Pikmin, Fox, Pitt… The blood from the heart pools around Peach, staining her dress even more. After minutes of crying, Peach stands up wipes her tears and straightens herself out. She goes to the control panel and searches for something, a button, a switch, something to destroy this whole place. Right up the end is a large lever, it reads, _Emergency shutdown. _Peach musters up her strength and pulls the lever, loud explosions sound all around Peach. She can't see the explosions but she can tell that they are all the stages. She rushes over to the computers and watches the stages explode. The portals turn back in to bodies and a beam of light shoots down and sucks them up right before that stage explodes. She watches Link be sucked up, she spins and watches Zelda, Rosalina, Luigi and Mario be sucked up. An explosion erupts just outside. A beam of light shoots over Peach, and that's the last thing she remembers.

Peach wakes up, the moon and sun shine on her from different angles, its dawn. Peach sits up, looking around, her home. Peach spots figures of varying shapes next to her. The dead of the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy, Donkey, Bowser, Rosalina, Luigi and Mario. Peach stands up and turns around, her palace. Broken, destroyed, not a single tower remains. Her once beautiful home. Gone. Tears begin to well in her eyes, everything she had fought for was gone. A half dead goomba walks up to Peach and nudges her leg. Peach scoops up the creature and pets it. A paratrooper flies over head and lands on her shoulder. Suddenly, all sorts of Mushroom Kingdom creatures flock to Peach, looking to her for a life. Peach looks upon all of the creatures, every one of them needs a home. And in that moment Peach promised that no matter what she would do her best to look after what remains of the Mushroom Kingdom. Because in time, it will be the best it's ever been.


End file.
